Just Like Riding a Bicycle
by forensicsfan
Summary: Nick needs a little help with something, but Sara's a little rusty.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but I do enjoy them and if I ever got the opportunity, I'd like to be the body of the week so I could see behind the scenes, and maybe share some coffee with George and Jorja.

* * *

"It's been a long time, Nick, I'm not sure I'm ready for this." Sara was apprehensive. 

"We'll just take it nice and slow." He couldn't help but smile at her.

"It's not that I don't want to; I do. I just thought it might be under different circumstances." She responded furrowing her brow and hoping that he didn't think she was having second thoughts.

Nick waggled his eyebrows at her. "It's just like riding a bicycle, you never really forget how."

She rolled her eyes slightly. "Have I mentioned that I never learned to ride a bike?" Her tone was decidedly sarcastic.

He smirked and scooted a bit closer to her, guiding her hand into place. "You'll do fine. Go with how it feels. Just keep a firm hold and slide it in."

Sara let out a frustrated sigh and tried to do what Nick said.

Nick's voice wavered slightly. "Not quite so hard. Be gentle."

Sara glanced over at him with a slightly worried expression. "Are you sure you want me to do this? Do you trust me?"

He nodded, not quite sure he believed himself. "Yes, I trust you. Now try it again, a bit more gently this time. You don't want to pull it off."

"I wasn't going to pull it off, it just didn't move quite like I thought it would." Sara reasoned, looking at him a bit apologetically.

"Slow and easy. Later we can take things a little faster." Nick tried to sound encouraging and he found himself putting his hand over hers to direct her movements.

Sara tried it again, this time slower and a bit more smoothly. She glanced over at Nick. "That was better don't you think?"

He nodded, his apprehension fading a bit as he felt his pulse increasing. "Yeah, that was pretty good, but you're going to have to practice a lot more."

She looked right at him and unconsciously wet her lips. "How much more?"

He looked right back. "A lot more."

She cleared her throat. "Show me again." She was very conscious of Nick's hand over hers.

"Ok, I want you to move it like this, first up and then down." His voice was soft.

Sara mimicked his movements, his hand still over hers. "Like this?"

"Yeah, that's good; real good." He smiled at her. "Oh, yeah, I think you're getting the hang of it."

"When do you think we can step it up a bit?" She looked at him inquisitively.

"We'll just see how comfortable you get with this and then we can try something new. I don't want to rush you." Nick really wished they could take it several levels further right then, but he knew she wasn't quite ready.

"I've got the hang of it." Sara tried to show him.

Her unintentional jerking motion elevated Nick's voice, which had a distinct waver. "Sara, gentle, gentle please." There was an edge of panic in his voice.

She was starting to get frustrated. "I'm not going to break it." Surely he knew that her intentions were good. After all, she was doing him a favor.

"I know. I'm just sort of attached, ok?" He hoped that his expression was kinder that he felt because he really needed her to do this for him right now.

She smirked at him. "I know." She moved her hand again, this time with more of a fluid motion.

You'd think that Nick had been sent to heaven by the sigh he let out. "Now that's more like it. That's good. Keep it up. You can do it."

Sara giggled. "You know if you were going to be such a baby about this, you could have called Warrick."

His eyes widened and he furiously shook his head. "There are just some things that a man doesn't share with another man."

She arched her brows suggestively. "Oh, so you needed a woman's touch, huh?"

He let out a deep throaty chuckle and then winced. "Something like that."

She turned towards him and smirked. "You know, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Hey, it's not like that. I just don't trust some people to do it right." Nick reasoned.

"But I'm doing ok, right?" Her look was more of a challenge.

"You're doing great." He smiled.

A smug expression flitted across her face. "Oh, so then you wouldn't mind if I took it out for a spin now and then."

Nick looked a little conflicted. "You'd want to do that?"

She nodded. "I've always wanted to drive a classic Corvette, and now that you say you trust the way I drive it, you'll let me, won't you?"

Nick couldn't hide his apprehension. "Well, like I said, I think you need a little more practice." He winced as she ground the gears again. "It's just that the clutch is a little touchy and I…" His words trailed off as they came to a stop.

Sara let out a mischievous chuckle. "Look, the doctor said you're going to have your arm in that sling for a couple of weeks at least. You won't be able to drive the car. I guess you'll just have to let me drive you around."

He looked at her a bit warily. "Sara."

"Nick, I'm not the one who decided to try and make a play only Superman was capable of." She smirked at him glad that he'd invited her to his softball game. However, he'd gone after a ball, not really paying close attention to where he was going and ended up tripping over a large dog that someone had let run loose on the field, spraining his wrist and partially dislocating his shoulder in the process.

"But, Sara." Nick was a little possessive about his newly acquired 1957 Corvette convertible, he'd even managed to drive it to the hospital, but after the doctor put the sling on his arm to immobilize his shoulder, he couldn't shift.

Before he could say another word, Sara leaned in and kissed him, leaving him with a shocked, but pleased expression on his face. "That's what I thought." She smirked and as the light turned green she gunned it.

_**The End**_


End file.
